


Waltzing Around and Toward and Away From You

by MeanderingWits



Series: AmeChu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, Pining, Really Alfred what are you doing there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingWits/pseuds/MeanderingWits
Summary: Yao meets someone unexpected in an unexpected place. Then again, he's not supposed to be here either. And so the dance goes on.





	Waltzing Around and Toward and Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Amechu Week! Let's hope I haven't lost my touch.
> 
> Filled for Day 1 of Amechuweek 2018 ("Dance")

The two sets of announcers, one who speaking in English and the other speaking in Mandarin, had begun the anodyne announcements. After many rounds, the crowd was all too used to what would be said.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning the first heat of the 2018 Grand Slam Standard finals…_

When Yao saw a tall, familiar figure cut through the tables toward him, he cursed. Of all the people to find him here, of course it had to be Alfred.

If one asked Yao’s bosses where he was, he was surveying spots for island sea bases on the edges of the South China Sea. Which was _his_ , damn it, no matter what the others said. He had explored its edges and extent long before most of them were even a figment in their progenitors’ imaginations. Sure, it wasn’t like he integrated them within himself and he did kind of drop off the map for awhile after Zheng He came back with those fascinating giraffes, but like hell was he going to let some newfangled, arbitrary rule about “international waters” decide things when he stood to lose.

Yes, that’s the answer you would get if you asked Yao’s bosses where he was.

But what Yao’s bosses didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Knowing he was taking a side trip to Taipei City in his sister’s place definitely wouldn’t hurt them. Knowing he was taking a side trip to Taipei City in his sister’s place to watch a Western ballroom competition _absolutely_ wouldn’t hurt them.

And yet, Yao groused under his breath, it seemed like he wouldn’t get away unnoticed. He had been doing so well, too! Neither Hong Kong nor Taiwan had sensed his presence. Granted, Hong Kong seemed rather absorbed in his bubble tea and Taiwan might as well just grab television camera herself with how many pictures she was taking with her phone…

Far too soon, America had come to meet him at his little table.

“I didn’t think this was your scene, old man,” Alfred cheekily remarked. Yao frowned, disapproving of the way his much younger counterpart dropped hard into the empty chair opposite. His frown grew deeper when Alfred waved to the group of older ladies sitting at the table not too far behind.

Would he wink?

Alfred winked.

The ladies tittered and giggled. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, one with bright red lipstick and an elegant bun was bold enough give a flirty wave.

Yao decided focus on the indignation of being found out. He didn’t want to think about how that wink should belong to him and him alone. How he hated the casual affection Alfred gave to almost everyone, thus privileging no one.

(That would be dangerous. Wanting made him more human; wanting too much could lead him to ruin.)

He sat straighter. Stiffened his back.

He refused to turn and glare at anyone.

Alfred sprawled comfortably, elbow on the table.

Twelve bodies, six pairs, filed out from the corner of the ballroom floor. The lights were bright above them and Yao could see the heels of the gentlemen and ladies click against the shiny wood. Long, filmy dresses and sleeves fluttered in the air.

“Did you hear what I—”

“Yes, I heard what you said,” Yao responded curtly. He refused to look at his new companion.

Alfred stood out far too much. It was only a matter of time before Hong Kong and Taiwan noticed. Alfred was too tall, too loud, too golden. He was an unsubtle as a clumsy bird crashing into an antiques shop.

The couples took up their positions. Left hands clasped. Right arms bent around each other. Backs bent ever so slightly.

Hips and torsos touching. 

(What had Austria been thinking when he came up with this? It was far too intimate.)

It would’ve been fairer if they had spread around evenly. Even to his inexperienced eyes, it was obvious that they would all soon jockey to be right in front of the panel of judges on the opposite side to where they sat.

“It’s the truth.”

“I am not as old-fashioned as you think.”

_Ladies and gentlemen, the waltz._

The music began and so did the dancers.

_Fly me to the moon and  
Let me play among the stars._

Yao turned when he heard the pleased little in-take of breath. That blue gaze was fixed to the dancefloor as well. “Good pick,” Alfred murmured. “Classic song.” Alfred’s long fingers tapped lightly in time against the table.

_Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars._

(An old memory. Alfred playing an upright piano in Manila. A balmy night. September 2nd. Australia and England and France singing bawdy songs about booze and women and finally going home. Others—India, perhaps, and maybe Singapore—drinking and toasting too. Leaning on Alfred’s shoulder, tired and aching and hurting and pleased. Hating that Alfred was thinking about Russia. Always Russia. And if not Russia, then Japan. The fingers pressing the keys sadly, like a neglected lover who wasn't his.)

_In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, darling, kiss me._

Alfred’s smile was a bit wry. “Well, I should have some room to be surprised. I’m surprised that ballroom’s been taking off in these parts as it has.” Further up, Yao could see Taiwan’s eyes light up as one of the couples spun in place right in front of her, smoothly transitioning to a standing pose. “Granted, Arthur’s been saying it’s because of him and ‘the _prestige of Blackpool,’”_ Alfred did a passing good impression of England’s accent here, “and Kiku’s saying it’s because of him since he's been doing manga and anime, so who knows—”

Yao interrupted. He didn’t care. He didn't want to hear it. “It doesn’t matter. It’s new and interesting.” There were a number of couples from China here, though he didn’t know why the association holding the event insisted on treating those from Hong Kong differently. There were also many couples from South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam…

“I wouldn’t say it’s _new_ ,” Alfred countered. “The old-timers say that they’ve done it for centuries. Germany and I could tell you some funny stories about how his brother was a damn taskmaster when it came to dancing! Damn Prussia practically glued sticks to our backs and shoulders....Anyway, on my side of the pond, we’re a bit prouder of the Latin stuff than this. A bit more freedom to have some fun, you know?”

A wink again.

_Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing for ever more._

Yao did know.

(Knowing was wanting was dangerous.)

_You are all I long for,  
All I worship and adore._

With a quick purview of the floor, Alfred pointed out one couple. To his credit, he made sure he was pointing discreetly. “That couple with the girl in the dark blue dress? They’ll win this round.”

“How can you tell?” They all looked good to Yao. It was all the same dance.

“On the technical side, his frame is better. She’s also got a better grasp of the basic foundations compared to the other couples, though the one with the girl in red isn't half bad. That turn was really good!” Alfred then proceeded to point out various steps and holds and twirls and things and Yao instead memorized how Alfred was now sitting straight and proud and proper, how those fingers kept time, and how he much preferred when Alfred didn’t hide behind that sharpness behind a thick layer of careless airheaded-ness.

_In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you._

Stop it.

The song faded out.

The couples made their last steps. Stopped. Took a bow.

The audience duly applauded. 

“How did you find me?” Yao blurted out, over the applause.

Alfred said nothing, continuing to clap. The couple Alfred had praised bowed in their direction. The girl's blue dress fluttered like butterflies.

"Did you hear  _me_ this time? I know you heard me!"

Alfred smiled, a bit wryly. “Can’t I just say I was in the area and spotted an old friend? Wearing a suit for once, too! This event isn't even one of the formal ones.” Yao noticed he clapped far too loudly, even though a bunch of students were cheering not too far from them. Hands like his that held the world in them.

He wouldn’t fall for that.

“Answer me! How did you find me, Alfred? Were you following me?”

“We should pay attention. Next up is the tango. I've still got my money on blue, but that couple with the girl in red looks like a challenger.”

**Author's Note:**

> The waltz is a ballroom dance. It likely originates in Austria and Bavaria, originally a peasant folk dance that was adapted and picked up by the elite in the 18th century. It became wildly popular and spawned many variations. It is the also the origin point for many other ballroom dances. In International Standard, it is danced in the closed position. (Here's an example from [a recent competition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvDgaqogBkk). If you're interested in ballroom dancing, do check out that YouTube channel.) In American Smooth style, however, you can break contact entirely for some steps and figures. If you've seen classic American musicals and films, you know it. (For example, [Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers's "Waltz in Swing Time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vlvp8PUnC2Y).)
> 
> "Fly Me to the Moon" is a classic song and, in my mind, a very Alfred song. Many artists have sung this song, though the version that is perhaps the most famous is Frank Sinatra's 1964 version. Buzz Aldrin played Sinatra's song on a portable cassette player when he stepped onto the moon's surface during the Apollo 11 mission, making this song the first music ever heard on the Moon.
> 
> September 2, 1945, is recognized as V-J Day in the United States. It marks the formal surrender of Japan, ending World War II.
> 
> As for Yao's remarks on the South China Sea, let me just say [it's complicated](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Territorial_disputes_in_the_South_China_Sea).


End file.
